warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Olden ones
'''The Olden Ones '''were groups of cats living long before the Clans began. General Info Description :The Olden ones were a council made up of 16 cats, and they had scattered well before the clans began. :The names of the Olden ones are all two word constructions, relating to nature and often describing the cat's appearance as well (such as Dawn Clouds or Burning Stick). The names of the olden ones do not change throughout time, unlike that of Clan cats. It has been implied that some olden ones families share a common "surname"; for example, Dusk Feather and Shining Feather or River Cloud and Sun Cloud. :The Clan cats know nothing about the olden ones, except Ravenfoot, who has dreams about them and travels back in time to interact with them. Structure :The olden ones had a leader, although the leader did not have nine lives like a Clan leader does. Once the leader had died, the youngest kit would always be pronounced leader. Knowledge of herbs was shared between a three cats, the herb tellers, and five cats total hunted for themselves, unlike the Clans. Only if prey was left over would it be given to one of the hunting cats. Like the clans, the olden ones had queens. There could only be one queen at a time as not overpopulate. A queen could only have one kit, and the rest would be killed. :The majority of the olden ones were made up by Fallowtails; the equivalent of Clan warriors. Young cats training to be fallowtails were called Lightningpaws(similar to apprentices). When a lightningpaw was ready to become a fallowtail, they had to undergo a challenge; They had to kill a kittypet and bring back the carcass. During this time, kittypets were known to be extremly dangerous and murderous. :If a kit was born, the number of olden ones would be unbalanced. The eldest cat next to the leader would be killed, and life would go on. A Lightningpaw could choose if they wanted to hunt or protect the other ancient ones. There was always five hunting ones, and the other fallowtails protected the others. The Tossing of Pebbles :The Tossing of Pebbles was a process unique to only the olden ones. The Tossing of Pebbles was a process that occured when one of the fifteen cats would be accused of murder. The accused and the accuser would sit in two very deep trenches of water, and if the cats thought the accused was guilty, they'd throw a pebble into the acusers's pit, and vice versa. If the accused had the most pebble's in their pit, the other cats would throw down a branch to climb up. The other cat would stay in the pit, and then the other cats would flood the pit, drowing the cat. :For example, the Casting of Pebbles was to decide judge if Song Breeze had been the killer, or if Goose Cry was making an unfound accusation. Each cat tossed a pebble for what they believed; to believe Song Breeze or Goose Cry. Eventually Goose Cry had the least pebbles (Raven Foot cast the deciding vote) and Goose Feather drowned. Shortly afterward, the tribe of endless sunshine was formed. Allegiences Leader: Duck's Foot- (Raven Foot's father) Brown tabby Tom. The Herb Tellers: Raven's Foot- Black she-cat with long hair and yellow eyes. Muddy Winds- pure brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and soft fur. Hawk's Song- Pale gray she-cat. The Hunting Cats: Splashed Stars- Pale gray mottled Tom. Roleplayed by Raven. Blue Fangs- Blue tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Fern Skies- (Bright Skies' mother) Big golden Tom with amber eyes and thick fur. Bracken Tail- A snowy white Tom with clear blue eyes and a gray muzzle. Bright Skies- light brown Tom. Fallowtails: Dark Lights- Big brown tabby Tom with fierce yellow eyes, pale belly fur, and and claw mark on his face. Roleplayed by Raven. Shimmering Fur- Pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes. Owl's Wing- Small yellow tabby she-cat. Lightningpaws: Honey Flowers- Orange tabby she-cat. Vixen's Pelt- Ginger anc white she-cat Queens: Dark Stars-(mother of Dark Lights and Splashed Stars(different litters)) pale gray mottled and tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. (Roleplayed by Raven) Kits: Ebony Foot- sturdy black and white Tom with green eyes. Category:Ravenstream's Stuff Category:Clans